Where Do Eraser Bits Go?
by SeekerKey
Summary: Amu and Ikuto had a competition on where eraser bits go. How will this fight end? This is my first time for an Amuto oneshot so please go easy on me.


**Author's Notes: I was randomly checking out the copy-paste thingy here in fanfiction and my inner self told me that I should make a story where eraser bits go.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Shugo Chara. And I wasn't the very first one to wonder where eraser bits go. Thanks to whoever it was, I came up with a story.**

Where Do Eraser Bits Go?

I, Hinamori Amu, is just sitting here on my bed while reading some random manga. We don't have classes for today and the teachers were very kind for not giving us assignments and projects to take care of. But looking on the negative side of things, this is really getting me bored. My mom, dad and Ami left to go to grandma's house. And what's more, my charas even left me alone in here. They joined Kiseki for the searching of the embryo. I let my charas join even though I know their efforts would be meaningless. What the heck? Nobody is sure if the embryo even exists! So why use the effort for something useless? Still, I understand Kiseki even just a little. Even though he is rude and very bossy, he is really trying his best. That's why I never tell Kiseki my opinions regarding this matter.

But… What if the embryo really exist? How does it look like? This thought disturbed me and so, I decided to draw my own version of the embryo. I got my sketchpad and my pencil. Thanks to Miki, my drawing skills have improved. After many trials on having my own embryo, I finally drew something plain and simple but attractive at the same time. I drew an egg with a big blue star at the middle and having tiny stars surrounding the middle star. (a/n: I can't explain well, but it's like this, _****_*****_****_) But when I counted the little stars, those at the left are greater in number than those on the right side. So I made some necessary adjustments and erased some of the stars on the left side. I held my drawing up high and noticed the tiny eraser bits fell from my paper. I didn't even get a chance to see it fell to the ground. The eraser bits vanished in a blink the eye!

Curiosity hit my dense brain. Where do eraser bits exactly go? I started to imagine things and was completely thrown into lala-land. While I was on this so-called journey from another dimension, I felt somebody tap my shoulders. At first, I thought I was still imagining things but when I heard someone talk, I finally realized I'm back to earth.

"Hey Amu." the voice who cut my detour in lala-land said.

"So, I forgot to lock the balcony door again, huh? Anyway, what are you doing here?" I asked definitely sure that it was Tsukiyomi Ikuto whom I'm talking to.

"Do I come here for a reason?"

"Most of the times, no. But in certain circumstances, you do. Like from the time when a stalker was following you…"

"Of course he will! He's a stalker anyway."

"Yes. I know! Well, during that time you headed here in my house, so the stalker would think you live here." _Yes, I can't believe this guy over here is one of my close friends. All he does is annoy me._

"By the way Amu. What were you thinking just now? You seem to be out-of-this world just a while ago."

"Oh, just imagining where eraser bits go?" I told him, not sure if that was what I was thinking.

"That was… weird." Ikuto replied sarcastically.

"Eh? Do you know where they go? Give me that look once you do."

"I don't."

"You have theorems?"

"Yeah, I suppose."

"Then why don't we have a bet? Whoever mind's becomes blank and can't think of theorems within 5 seconds wins." _I'm so getting hyped up. Now, the boring atmosphere will fade!_

"I'll do it, but only if the winner gets one wish from the loser."

"Sure! But anyway Ikuto, are you really fine with this? You know, this games are just for kids."

"It's alright, I'm also wondering where those little things go."

"If you say so, then I'll start. Eraser bits go to a place called Eraser Land where they gather to make new erasers again."

"Eraser ghosts collect them and puts them together to make a community made up of eraser bits."

"They fall to the ground and become fertilizers."

"Amu, do you know Eraser heads? (a/n: do not own) They collect this stuffs and turns them in musical instruments."

"Those eraser bits have the power of teleportation and goes wherever they want."

"They go to eraser forest where they multiply."

"They combine and make super giant robots."

"They evaporate. We might not notice this but maybe snow is made of eraser bits?"

"They diffuse with rain and becomes acidic eraser rain."

"Ants eats them."

"When they are separated from each other, they shout 'I'm free'."

"They are like seeds and when they grow as plants, new erasers are made."

"They go to another planet where they form a new civilization made of eraser bits."

"_Grr! This is endless! I have to win no matter what! _Those that we stated are just theorems, but this one is a fact. They follow me everywhere! They went inside my dream and showed me a picture of a beautiful pink-haired girl. They even led me to her house and I become gradually close to her. If it weren't for these things, I wouldn't have someone I treasure this much." Ikuto said this while having a serious look in his face. He was staring intently to Amu who was blushing at the moment. On the other hand, Amu was preoccupied by what Ikuto had said and was absent-minded.

"5… 4… 3… 2… 1. Amu. time is up! I win!" Ikuto shouted excitedly. Amu regained her usual self and became to complain.

"Hey Ikuto! That's not fair?"

"What do you mean it's not fair? I didn't break any rule."

"But Ikuto! But still! That's cheating!"

"No it isn't." Ikuto replied and as Amu was about to complain once again, he kissed her. Not exactly on the lips, but it was near that said area. (a/n: just like what Ikuto had done in the airport scene.)

"W-what w-was… WHAT WAS THAT FOR?"Amu shouted while stuttering.

"That was my prize."

"That was sneaky."

"Though it seems like you enjoyed it."

"No! No! No I don't!"

"Aww. So you hate it?"

"It's not like that as well…"

"You know Amu, you're not being pretty honest. Just admit it. You like the kiss."

"Alright! Alright! I enjoyed it. Happy?"

"No, just satisfied. When you get older, let's try one on the lips, okay?"

"Ikuto! You're such a pervert."

"I know. But I only turn into one when you're around."

Amu's jaw dropped. She can't believe that Ikuto can make her heart thump fast.

"Well then, Amu. See you again. And next time, let's have another competition."

Amu just nodded. When Ikuto left (using the balcony), she looked at herself in the mirror and saw a tomato-faced girl.

"So, I like Ikuto, huh?"

She sat on her bed on wrote to her diary everything that has happened for today. She's very excited for the next competition she'll have with Ikuto. But more importantly, she is very excited to see him again.

**THE END**

**amu: That was very random.**

**miruku-chii: yes, so?**

**amu: it's not my character to play something like that!**

**miruku-chii: how dare you raise your voice to me! it's my choice on how I want to turn you into!**

**Ikuto: that was scary, miruku-chii.**

**miruku-chii: hehe. sorry? may you do the asking for reviews, Amu?**

**amu: alright. please read and review. and tell the author how the story went.**


End file.
